Snow And Emma In Our Realm
by LovePeaceDson2017
Summary: This story is about Snow and Emma. I am changing the story a little bit, and making it so that Snow was able to go through the portal with Pinocchio before she gave birth. This story will follow their new lives in the strange world. There will be some time skips and eventually I'll get to where the episodes are currently at but then change the stories to fit mine.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Ok, here goes! My first ever FanFiction! While I have lots of different FanFiction story ideas, I am going to focus on two specific stories right now. This first one is about Snow and Charming, or Snowing, from Once Upon A Time. I love this couple because they are so cute together and truly love each other. I am a huge romantic so I find this sweet and love how now matter what they go through they always find each other again. This FanFiction is my tale of what I think would have happened if Snow hadn't given birth yet and was able to go through the portal with Pinoccio and how their life played out until her 28__th__ birthday. I have picked a few interesting times in their life to tell about, and don't worry I will work Henry in so he is able to bring her to Storybrooke. I'll also continue the story through the first season plot line, but change it so it fits the fact that Snow isn't under the curse like everyone else she knows. However, if there is a specific moment you want to see, just write a comment or PM me. Also, for the first few chapters at least, the story will be told from Snow's POV, but I'll see if I can that once Emma is older._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, or any affiliated products. Although it would be cool if I did._

* * *

Chapter 1:

"It's coming!" I heard my husband say. "You have to go!"

This was the moment I had been dreading for months, ever since we had learned about the curse the Evil Queen was planning to unleash. I was in his arms sobbing, I didn't want to go. But I knew I had to. When I heard him begin to speak again, I looked up at him with tears streaking down my face.

"You will always be my Snow and I'll be your Charming, and when the time is right - we will be together again. The three of us, a family. I promise. I will always find you! Now GO!

He gave me a tender kiss and helped me into the cabinet. He closed the door and darkness ensued. I held tight to Pinocchio and closed my eyes. All of a sudden I felt a whoosh and when I opened my eyes we were sitting on the ground in a strange land. For a few minutes I just sat there stunned and then I began to cry. Finally, I stopped and knew I had to get up. I had my new family to take care of now. Me, Pinocchio, and my unborn child. I stood up and helped Pinocchio to his feet. He stood next to me silent but I knew we were both scared. If what the horrible Rumplestilkin had said was true, it would be at least 28 years until we would have the chance to see our families again. But until then, we needed to start our new lives in this foreign land.

* * *

_So I hope you liked it. I promise from now on they will be longer but I wanted to do a shorter one to introduce the story line I am creating. Next chapter will see Snow and Pinocchio exploring their new land and they will make a friend. Please review and let me know what you think. All constructive criticism is welcome but please make is respectful._


	2. Chapter 2 - Exploring Their New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own this, although it would be cool if I did.

* * *

Chapter 2:

I started to look around me and was startled by the things I saw. It looked like the small villages we had in our land, but at the same time, it looked different. People wore odd style clothes, and somehow were traveling without the aid of horses. I knew that this new land was going to change everything that Pinocchio and I knew about life.

"First things first though," I thought to myself, "I need to find someplace safe for us to stay." It was cold out and we hadn't exactly had time to pack things to bring with us. I wondered how people bartered in this world for goods. Maybe they would take pity on a small boy and pregnant women. I took Pinocchio's hand in mine and we walked to the nearest store right across from where we were standing. I slowly opened the door and entered. What I saw inside comforted me a little. It reminded me of the old bar that Charming and I used to go to before the Queen threatened us. I felt a twinge of pain as I thought of him, but I knew I had to stay strong.

"Hello!" a perky women greeted us. "Welcome to the Brew! My name is Simone. Can I help you?" She spoke to me while she watched Pinocchio look around in awe.

"Yes, please" I said, "We are new to this area and I was wondering where I could find a place to stay and where to get some food. But unfortunately my son and I don't have any way to pay anyone." Pinocchio gave me a weird look when I called him my son, but I sent him a look that he knew meant stay quiet. I would explain my plans to him later.

"Well, there is an inn up the road, but you need money to pay them," she said but saw my face fall. "But I have a spare room at my apartment. You could stay with me in exchange for helping me here. My aunt owns this place but she has been sick recently and I could really use the help. What do you say?"

I smiled back at her kind off and gratefully accepted. It was odd to have someone treat me so friendly after the way I had been treated by the queen for years, but if she wanted to help me I would accept it.

"I can try to help you, but I'm due with my baby soon and don't know how much help I can be after that. I need to take care of it and my son." I said, not wanted to mislead her.

"I'm sure we can work something out. My aunt isn't extremely sick, it is just hard for her to be on her feet. But after your baby is a few weeks old, she could take care of it and your son while you work. She would love the youthfulness of the kids." she said smiling at me. "Now your son and you both look hungry so why don't I get you both some food and then we can go back to my place and get you settled."

Pinocchio and I sat down at a table while Simone went to get some food. Pinocchio was continuing to look around in shock and he still hadn't said much since we got here. But I needed to talk to him and tell him my plans. First thing I had thought of when Simone introduced herself was how odd our names would sound to her so I had to come up with new ones. I had always wanted to be called Mary Margaret so I knew that would be my name. But what to name Pinocchio? I looked around the room and saw a paper with the word August on it with numbers below the word. While I had no idea what this odd paper was, I liked the way the word sounded and decided that would be his name. As for our last name I decided to use Charming, my nickname for my husband because I wanted him to be a part of us somehow. This was it. We were in a new land: Me, Mary Margaret Charming and my son August. I leaned over and told Pinocchio that his new name was to be August and even I would be calling him that, and he was to call me Mom. However, Simone came back to us then so I whispered quickly that I would explain the rest of my idea later.

"Here you guys go! I hope you like hamburgers and milk shakes! We have the best in all of Amenia." She said with a huge smile on her face. "And once you finish I can close the restaurant and we can head upstairs to my apartment. I live on the third floor of this building and my Aunt lives on the second. Oh and I completely forgot my manners! What are your names?"

"I'm Mary Margaret Charming, and this is my son August," I replied kindly.

"Well I'm so happy I met you! I can tell we are going to be the best of friends. Well enjoy now!"

* * *

_I think I am going to end it here for now. The next chapter will talk about when Snow and August see Simone's apartment for the first time, meet her Aunt, and learn more about this new land they are in. Also in the next few chapters Snow will have Emma. At this point Snow doesn't know whether its a boy or girl, that's why she is calling it either baby or it. I hope you are liking it so far! Please, please, please write a review or leave a comment. All constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it is said respectfully._


End file.
